


A Dangerous Fox

by Labyrinthofchaos, spitfire402



Series: Tournez la page [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthofchaos/pseuds/Labyrinthofchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the time after Volpina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Fox

**Author's Note:**

> A little project with Labyrinthofchaos. I write one chapter then they write one. There will be no Beta reading because we normally read each others so please excuse the mistakes.
> 
> Volpina spoilers**

Marinette was so tired. It had already been an incredibly long day even before Tikki had taken her to meet Fu. 

Tikki whizzed around her head excitedly as she walked across her room. "Isn't he amazing? I am so glad you finally met him for real!"

Marinette snorted. "Kwami Doctor… Ha! I should have known that something wasn't right when you took us there when you were sick. "

Tikki giggled. "I know. I am sorry, but it wasn't time yet. I know sometimes all the secrets are difficult but it is for… reasons. "

“I understand Tikki it still doesn’t make it any easier.”

Marinette plopped into her chair at her desk. As her computer woke up she sighed as she caught the sight of Adrien. "I was so scared Tikki, I really thought Volpina had Adrien. I so messed up today. I caused the whole thing."

"Oh Mari." chided Tikki. "You are young and so full of emotions. Be gentle with yourself, everyone makes mistakes."

"I know Tikki but there is so much more at stake. I am not just some girl with a crush on a silly boy, I am Ladybug. Paris depends on me and Chat. If I mess up a lot is at risk and because I was jealous of Lila, I allowed her to be akumatized. It was because Ladybug had outed her in front to Adrien that it happened.”

Tikki softly touched Marinette’s nose. “Do you truly believe that? Marinette you saw her steal the book from him. You now know that all those tales she told we not true. Her parents are not diplomats, she has never been to Hollywood, and you know she was never saved by Ladybug. She probably has never even met Jagged Stone, but you have and he HAS written a song about you, you even designed his latest album cover.”

Marinette sighed. “I don’t know Tikki I think that just makes it worse. I shouldn’t have felt so jealous.”

“Marinette, you need to learn to be as confident out of the suit as in. Remember Antibug? You did it then.  Now you need to use the same courage and talk to Adrien before it’s too late.”

 Marinette sat and pondered the words of her Kwami, she reached deep down thinking to when she first received her miraculous, how she couldn’t even breath with the thought of her, little clumsy Marinette being a superhero and in a moment of need she did it. Chat had put his hand on her shoulder reminded her of how she had saved Chloe and that she was what Paris need. She had turned, bravely stood up to Hawkmoth and won.

“Tikki you are right. I need to put my foot down, tell Adrien that I like him and ask him to go out. We are already friends; I know he considers me that. I need to take the next step before someone else does.”

Tikki was just about to encourage Marinette when they heard a noise. Tikki swished in behind the computer monitor as Marinette spun in her chair.

The small round window across the room suddenly blew into the room, spraying glass and a flash of orange followed.

Marinette’s breath caught in her throat, it was Volpina, she was crouching behind her chaise longue couch. She looked very upset. Her mind whirled, did this mean that Lila knew she was Ladybug? She was going to have to play this very cool.

“Hello? Wh-wh-who are you?”

Volpina stood and laughed that crazy laugh she had when she was obsessing. “You don’t know me? You should I am the greatest super hero in all of Paris!”

 Marinette internalized a small sigh of relief, it appeared that she was not here for Ladybug. “Um ok s-s-sorry I had not seen you b-before. Is there something wrong?” She hoped that the nervous hitch in her voice sounded convincing.

Volpina purposely stepped up onto her chaise and then down, closing the distance quickly. She laughed again. “Oh there is defiantly something wrong and it’s you. I saw you sneaking around the library when Lila was talking to Adrien today. I have also seen the way you look at Adrien and I am here to warn you, stay away from him!”

Marinette shot to her feet, this was a shock, she was sure that Lila had not seen her but she must have. How dare she threaten her. “What do you mean stay away from him? You can’t tel…”

Her words were lost as Volpina’s hand lashed out slapping her left cheek. She was just about to speak again when the hand went back the other way. It stung worse than the first strike. She saw that it was only a single finger with a very sharp nail. Her hand went to her cheek when she pulled it away she looked down to see a line of blood across her fingers. She had drawn blood!

“That mark will remind you of who you are dealing with! You and the dumb blond will stay away from my Adrien or it will be much worse.”

Marinette was about to say something when they heard her dad’s voice from below the hatch as he came up the stairs “Mari are you ok? We were in the bakery and thought we heard a noise.”

As the hatch started to open Volpina disappeared out the widow and was gone. Marinette turned to her dad as he came up into the room. “Dad! A pigeon flew into the window and broke it. A piece of glass cut me.”

Tom looked at her face and shook his head. “Mari you have to stop being so hard on yourself I swear you have more cuts and bruises than ever before. I know some of it is that you are growing and can’t find your feet but this is just plain bad luck.”

Marinette sighed. “yes Papa. I will be more careful.” 

Tom took a little while to clean up all the glass and then put a flour sac and a piece of cardboard over the gapping window hole. “That will hold the weather out till I can have it fixed tomorrow. Sorry I couldn’t do more Mari.”

“Oh papa it’s fine. I am super tired I think I need to get to bed. It has been a crazy day.” She kissed him on the cheek. He left, waving as he closed the hatch behind him. 

The second it clicked shut Tikki flew out of her hiding spot. She was vibrating. “Mari I am so sorry I wanted to help but I was worried that her and Hawkmoth would figure it all out.”

“Oh Tikki you did the right thing. There wasn’t anything you could do.”

“We need to go see the Guardian right away, he needs to know this!”

“Yes we do Tikki, but first Ladybug or Marinette needs to see Adrien, he needs to know. We will have to be very careful, if there is a possibility she is watching here I can’t come and go as Ladybug anymore.”

Marinette grabbed her purse, threw a few cookies in as Tikki swooped in. Then she reached into her closet and pulled out a black cloak she had made for a North American style Halloween party she had gone to a few years ago. She slipped it into her pink backpack and quietly headed out of the house into the darkness. 


End file.
